Finding Eden
by Arella1
Summary: "I'm Genesis Rhapsodos," he introduced himself. "It's very nice to meet you, my Tifa." And somehow, the possessive address and tone didn't infuriate her. Instead, she only felt something very right and solely hers click into a place she hadn't even realized was empty.


**AN:** I've been doing a clear-out of a lot of old stories and this is just a little drabble-type piece that never really turned into anything else. AU, obviously, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tifa's earliest memories were of the steady thrum-thrum of her brother's heart. Even over their mother's, she remembered the sound of Angeal's heartbeat. He was born three minutes before she was and so there was a terrifying gap of time where she was without that comforting sound.

He was a good older brother, the heart beating in his chest never failing to calm her. Their mother was absentminded at best and so it mostly fell to the twins to rear themselves. The woman did, however, have the twins learning martial arts the moment they could walk. That was fortunate, as both of the children were eerily strong. They desperately needed to learn control over it. They were exceptional students, with Angeal eagerly leaning toward the sword while Tifa enjoyed hand-to-hand.

The one thing they ever really argued about was Tifa's penchant for wandering. Their mother had many shadows in her eyes, but none so dark as the ones appearing whenever the children disappeared. Despite that, Tifa couldn't seem to help herself. It was that penchant that led her to her future, though she didn't know it at the time.

When she was seven, Tifa escaped her brother and decided to investigate the large orchard on the other side of town. Jumping, she grasped the top of the wooden fence and pulled herself up by her little hands. Wide-eyed, she stared over the fence at the expanse of scrumptious apple trees. Her family wasn't wealthy by any means, do dumb apples were a rare luxury. Angeal adored them, though, so maybe she could find one that had fallen over the fence for him.

Hauling her body the rest of the way up, she perched on the top and grinned when a breeze brought the enticing fragrance of apples to her. Her grin faded when she felt the distinct tingle of someone's eyes on her. Brows furrowing, Tifa carefully looked around, her gaze jerking to a halt upon finding the watcher. He was a young boy around her age, half-hidden in a tree.

Squeaking, Tifa flailed, nearly falling off the fence before catching herself. When she'd regained her balance, she found the boy had moved to stand just below her. He was beautiful, like one of the priceless dolls Mrs. Sherrod sold in her antique store.

"Hi?" she ventured, watching green swirl in his impossibly blue eyes. She'd only seen that color in Angeal's gaze-or when she looked in the mirror.

Tipping his head to the side, the boy studied her silently a moment. Tifa felt something like an invisible hand pass over her, prodding and searching and then snatching back abruptly.

"Hello," he replied softly. "Why are you on my fence?"

Biting her lip, she fidgeted and dropped her eyes. "I wanted to see the trees. My brother loves dumb apples and I thought I might find one that had fallen over the fence."

One red brow had risen when she chanced a glance at him. After a moment, he stepped back and motioned to her. Hesitantly, she jumped down, landing beside him.

"I didn't mean anything," she told him, her uncertainty leaking into her words. "Please don't tell on me. I'm not supposed to leave the yard."

Something in his face softened and his lips quirked in an almost-smile. "I won't tell," he assured her.

Brightening, Tifa straightened. "Thanks! I'm Tifa," she said, promptly sticking out her hand, like she'd seen her mother do.

The boy glanced between her eyes and her hand before finally accepting it. A great burst of electricity rolled through them, lifting their hair with the force of it. The boy's eyes lit with power in response as he shifted closer. Tifa found herself with the strangest feeling of possession. This odd, red-haired boy was _hers_ in a way not even her twin was.

Startled, she jumped, releasing his hand and breaking the connection. They boy shook himself, blinking rapidly to assimilate what had just happened. After several heartbeats, that tiny smile appeared on his face again.

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos," he introduced himself. "It's very nice to meet you, my Tifa."

And somehow, the possessive address and tone didn't infuriate her. Instead, she only felt something very right and solely hers click into a place she hadn't even realized was empty.

Genesis' smile blossomed like daybreak across his fair features at her shy expression. "I've been waiting for you," he informed her quietly.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Tifa nodded. "And I've been looking for _you_."

Indeed, her wanderlust had stilled the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Reaching out, she daringly offered her hand again.

"Can I keep you?" she whispered bashfully, hopefully.

Genesis grinned, sliding his hand into hers without hesitation and holding her tightly. "Aye, just as I shall keep you. Come, I'll give you as many apples as you wish."

Giggling, Tifa shook her head. "I just wanted one."

"That's for your brother. What for you?"

Meeting his eyes, she squeezed his hand. "You're magic, aren't you?"

Stilling, he studied her intently and then slowly inclined his head.

She poked him. "How could anything top that?"

It was a moment before he realized what she meant. When he did, Genesis felt true happiness for the first time in his short life. He'd make Tifa that happy, he vowed. No matter what, she was _his_ light now and he'd devote the rest of his life to protecting the only untarnished thing in it.

"One day, we're going to fly away from here," he told her. "And when we do, no one will ever take you away, my Tifa. I won't let them."

They were children, but Tifa felt his oath reverberate through her soul. An apple chose that moment to yield to gravity. Without looking, Genesis reached out and caught it. Holding her eyes, he offered her the sweet fruit. Like the apple, Tifa found herself giving in to a force greater than herself. Leaning forward, she bit into the fruit, licking the juice from her lips.

Genesis mimicked her actions and together they shared the treat, as if sealing a pact between them.


End file.
